


Atrox  Formositas

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [12]
Category: Original Work, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Everyone And Yet Noone, Eyes, Eyes Are The Window To The Soul, Gen, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Who Could It Be About Eh, Who Even Knows!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro
Summary: An old old old old poem I wrote a looong time ago. In a castle far away.





	Atrox  Formositas

I’ve never seen such eyes

Sparkling and translucent

Eyes that shine like windows

Holding honesty, warmth, and simplicity

 

No, no, your eyes could never be

Impossible for those orbs

Your eyes are hidden and dark mirrors

Amusement and nighttime reflecting back

 

Like a spray of salt water

A taste of the deepness

I want to capture those lips

Drown me in your mystery

 

A dark femme fatale, your name

Those arms could touch cities

I’m yours to burn, so burn me

In the spices of your skin

 

To tread where angels rest

Is a blasphemy that scars

So I think I’ll take this devil

With passion to outshine the stars

**Author's Note:**

> An old old old old poem I wrote a looong time ago. In a castle far away.


End file.
